Truth of Dare of Stupidity! Take Two!
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: The Tree Friends once again have to go through the torture that is truth or dare. That pretty much narrows the silly situation down. They will have to, again, for God knows how many times already, go through the horrors of silly, stupid, sometime serious, perverted, or any other kind of questions again! Ratings may (and will probably) rise. Accepting Oc's, 'cause it'll be more fun!


Dashing out from a random direction, a rabbit and a pegasus ran up to the camera and accidentally crashed into it, causing Truffles, the camerman, to fall down along with the camera. The rabbit, Limit, looked down at the camera, along with the pegasus Diggie. "Yo FanFiction... You alright?" Limit asked looking down at the camera. "I'm worried... Maybe they're hurt!" Diggie said covering her mouth in slight horror. Truffles extended his arm out, trying to reach for someone's hand, but no one took it, he gurgled there choking on the apple juice he was drinking for a while before before his arm fell limp, now out of view. "Yea, they're all right." Limit said now bored with the situation.

_**-Static-**_

With the camera now up and running, and Truffles being alive again, Limit and Diggie now stood in front of the camera, their appearance now visible. Limit was an 18 year old rabbit with baby yellow fur, shoulder length black, messy emo hair and a lightning bolt scar under his left eye. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white converse and a long black scarf that reaches down to his knees. Diggie was a 16 year old pegasus with light blue fur, a black mane and tail with green highlight, red eyes and black tipped wings. She wore a black t-shirt with a picture of the star from many Mario games on it, British styled glasses that were slight red tint and a red mushroom pin on her ear. "Hello there people of FanFiction who are actually reading, our names are Limit and Diggie. You might be wondering what the hell we're doing, and what the hell is our creator doing as well. Maybe she's just stupid, we don't really know, we just know that she likes torturing us as to make us attempt this again." Limit said, Diggie punched his arm. "Shut up dillhole. Anyways, yea, we're trying this again, because the last one we did was taken down by us because some people just ignore the rules and send in their truth or dares through bloody review! Anywho, yes! We're doing this again, that's pretty much it!" Diggie said happily, Limit rolled his eyes.

"That was the boringest shit I've ever heard... Anyways... Yea... I can't make it sound better. Just send in your truth and dares through Pm. You heard me? THROUGH PM." Limit said angrily. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Diggie said, a random red rope fell out of nowhere and stopped right next to the pegasus. She grinned and yanked the rope, opening a trap door and sending multiple Tree Friends, both canon and Oc, down to the hard floor that magically turned into a bouncy house. "Ah! What the hell?! Why are we in a god damn bouncy house?!" Flippy yelled as he flew in the air. "How should I know?! We were just in the park and then this happened!" Sniffles yelled frantically. "Damn it, where the hell is Flaky when you need her?!" Flora yelled waving her bokken around trying to stop the bouncy house, Flaky, on the other hand, was laughing with Limit and Diggie. "L-Limit?! Flaky?! Diggie?! What the hell?!" Flora yelled enraged. "She's the third host, so bleh!" Limit yelled sticking his tongue out at the group of captured Tree Friends. "Limit... Get us down from here..." Cindy Lou said with crossed arms, Limit shook his head. "Do it... Now." She demanded, Limit stared at her before shaking his head again. "Well, it's been nice knowing you bro." Diggie said patting Limit's back, Limit sniffled and nodded. "You too." He said almost crying before running away, Cindy Lou running after him. "Well, while he gets yelled at, I'm left with you guys!" Diggie said smiling at the Tree Friends, who glared back at her. "Get us down damn it." Bunny yelled. "Yea! What she said!" Cuddles cried trying to remain standing on the bouncy floor. "Lolz, nope. Anyways, I hope you guys actually send in some truth and dares, and because our creator is only using like what, five of her Oc's, you can send in some of your Oc's, because fuck it!" Diggie said throwing her hands in the air, accidentally unplugging the generator keeping the bouncy house blown up. The air blew out, and angry looking Tree Friends rose from the deflated house, all holding random ass weapons. "Someone's gonna get it now..." Speedy muttered darkly with a smile on his face, holding an ax in his hand.

"Run." Flaky said now scared for dear life.

"What?" Diggie asked.

"RUN!" Flaky yelled before the two hostesses ran away from the angry mob chasing after them...

**OH GOD I'M SORRY! I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHERS STORIES! I'M SORRY! *gets pelted by tomatoes***

**ANYWAYS! Yea, I'm doing this again, but this time, I'm making it clear that I want those fucking truth or dares (or Oc's) through FUCKING PM. Some little blahs didn't send those in through Pm the last time, so I had to take the story down. Now, I've made it clear that you should send these things through Pm, because if you don't,_ I will find you, kidnap you, and torture you for God knows how long. Either that, or I'll bury you alive in a teenie tiny box in the fucking Arctic, leaving you to either die of lack of oxygen or hypothermia._ Do you understand? *grins* YAY! YOU DO! Okay then! One more thing! Your truth or dares can be as disgusting, perverted or plain weird as you want them to be, I'll still answer them, I ain't no chicken who wants everything to remain T-rated, so yea... HAVE FUN! SEND THOSE THINGS THROUGH PM AND STAY OUTTA MAH SHED!**

**Speedy- I still think you're bipolar.**

_**CHEERS!**_


End file.
